La Route
by Babel121
Summary: Assis sur le perron, Taira observe la Route...


**Auteuse **: Babel   
**Titre **: La Route  
**Fandom **: BECK   
**Genre** : Euh…   
**Couple** : RyuTai  
**Rating** : PG-13

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi v.v

**Note **: Fic écrite pour la communauté de 30baisers **  
Thème **: 20.Retour à la maison

** LA ROUTE**

Je suis là, assis, sur les marches du porche de ma maison.  
Et j'observe la route.  
Cette route si droite, si parfaite.  
Cette maudite route.  
Que nous avons si souvent longée, toi marchant à côté de moi, nos mains se frôlant presque.  
Que nous avons si souvent traversée, en direction de ta bicoque bancale au bord de son étang.  
Cette route à laquelle j'avais finit par ne plus faire attention, étant une partie du décor si commune qu'elle en devenait un simple objet de décoration.  
Spectatrice silencieuse de nos rencontres le soir quand nos parents dormaient, témoin complice de nos baisers cachés à l'abri du perron, si je devais citer quelqu'un pour qui je n'avais aucun secret, je la désignerais _elle_.  
Cette route.  
Avec la nuit, elles sont les seules à savoir ce qui nous liait.  
Notre amour.  
Un amour que je croyais éternel, bien que caché.  
Un amour sur lequel je pensais que cette route veillait telle une mère, assistée de la noirceur de la nuit pour en garder le secret.  
Un amour qu'elle m'a retiré pour je ne sais quelle raison un soir de la semaine dernière.  
Un soir où tu me ramenais chez moi après que nous ayons passé la journée ensemble à répéter avec le groupe, comme d'habitude.  
Où j'étais resté un peu plus tard après que tout le monde soit parti, comme chaque jour.  
Où nous nous étions aimés, comme chaque moment.  
Où une fois la nuit tombée, nous avions traversé cette maudite route pour atteindre ces marches sur lesquelles je suis assis en cet instant.  
Où la voiture arriva à une telle vitesse que nous ne pûmes rien y faire.  
Où je ne pus que regarder ton corps percuter le capot, avant de survoler le toit, pour atterrir durement sur le goudron noir en un bruit effroyable.  
Où je ne perçus même pas la voiture partir en dérapage pour finir encastrée dans un poteau, mes yeux ne pouvant se détacher de ton corps meurtri, mes oreilles n'entendant plus que le bruit obscène de ton sang s'échappant par tes blessures.  
Où seule l'odeur métallique du sang arriva à me sortir de la torpeur horrifiée dans laquelle j'étais tombé.  
Où je m'écroulais en pleurs sans m'en rendre compte, incapable de m'approcher de toi, mon esprit se rendant compte de la situation sans qu'il ne veuille l'accepter.  
Où je ne me souviens plus de l'explosion du moteur de la voiture accidentée, ni de l'arrivée des voisins suivie de près par celle des secours, ne pouvant dire qu'ils ont existés seulement parce qu'on me l'a raconté.  
Je ne me souviens que d'un grand blanc dans lequel j'étais tombé après une dernière vision de ton corps brisé.  
Les jours suivants n'ont été que brouillard indistinct et crise de larmes à l'attente du verdict des médecins.  
Jusqu'à ce que le couperet tombe.  
Tu es mort.  
Officiellement, après quelques jours de coma.  
Dans mon cœur, au moment où tu m'as poussé sur le bas-côté pour te prendre l'impact à ma place.  
Je savais que tu ne t'en sortirais pas.  
Que la route avait dû en avoir assez de nous surveiller et qu'elle avait décidé que tout cela devait stopper.  
Que ce retour à la maison serait le dernier pour moi.  
Que je devais rentrer pour ne plus jamais repartir.  
Mais voilà, c'est toi qui n'es plus jamais rentré chez toi.  
Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu pour elle mais cela lui suffit.  
Elle s'en contenta.  
Il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident sur ce bitume, et il n'y en a plus jamais eu depuis.  
Mais mon regard ne peut s'empêcher de se poser sur les morceaux de verre, depuis longtemps nettoyés, laissés par ta meurtrière à quatre roues.  
Sur les empreintes de gomme, depuis longtemps disparues, laissées par les pneus dérapant sur le bitume.  
Sur les traces sombres, depuis longtemps effacées, laissées par ton sang se répandant autour de ton corps.  
La pluie commence à tomber mais je reste là, assis, sur les marches du porche de ma maison, à observer ce qui fut le lieu de ta mort.  
L'eau ruisselant du ciel remplaçant les larmes à jamais taries de mes yeux.  
Le ciel sombre portant le deuil que je ne supporte plus.  
L'orage menaçant suppléant la colère que mon cœur ne parvient plus à donner.  
Tu es mort en face de chez moi, sous mes yeux.  
Mon cœur est mort avec toi ce soir là.  
Et mon corps le sera bientôt aussi.

_L'orage est à son comble quand il voit enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis le matin, assis, sur les marches du porche de chez lui.  
Deux ronds de lumière transperçant la nuit.  
Il attend le bon moment avant de se lever et s'avancer doucement jusqu'au milieu de la route.  
Là, il écarte largement les bras, accueillant avec bonheur l'éclat des phares qui le surprennent à la dernière minute, ne laissant pas le temps au conducteur de se dégager.  
Son corps percute lourdement la voiture qui perd son équilibre et dérape aussitôt sur la chaussée glissante.  
Il vole un moment, heureux de ressentir les mêmes sensations que les dernières que son amour avait connues.  
Jusqu'au crash final où la douleur prend enfin son ampleur et le transperce de part en part, le rendant conscient de chacun de ses muscles, os, entrailles.  
Mais l'inconscience s'empare doucereusement de lui, lui épargnant un martyre intense.  
Et c'est l'esprit heureux que Yoshiyuki Taira accueille la mort en son sein. _

Il est certain que, où qu'il soit allé, Ryuusuke l'attend.  
Et que c'est ensemble qu'ils rentreront enfin chez eux.  
Où que ce soit, en Enfer ou au Paradis.

(Sans témoin ni complice.  
Rien que tous les deux.  
A la maison.)


End file.
